Glitches
This page is a compilation (being the key word here, as some items may be directly copied from other pages of the wiki (though they are always linked in the title)) of glitches throughout the GOF2 universe that can benefit, hinder, or just downright confuse the player. Darn It, Hammond! In GOF3D, when you reach Vlad Boriskov, Christine will say "Cover me" to Maxwell, then go silent and fly on. Forever. One eternal cutscene. Darn it, Hammond! Using Khador Drive to transport volatile goods Difficulty: I must admit I'm not absolutley convinced, but I think you can probably do it. Started a Chromo Plasma blueprint in Beidan or Mido? You won't be able to get the red plasma there because you can't use the Khador Drive, right? Wrong. I found a few glitches in my time, one being the glitch where you get to the voids world via jumpgate, but a user named 8100DSTAR already discovered it before me. This glitch is similar to his. 1. Save the game with your amount of red plasma in your cargo bay. 2. Go to the hangar and sell all your red plasma. 3. Leave the station, and turn off our engine so you are very close to the station. 4. Use your Khador Drive and choose the destination of your choice. 5. While the loading bar is active, quickly dock in the station before you jump. If you had not enough time, just load the game again from your save file and try again, 6. Go back to the hangar and re-buy your red plasma. If it's gone, simple load the game from the save point and pray it won't disappear. It rarely does, anyway. 7. Leave the station, and your autopilot will automatically send you to a jumpgate. 8. The jump gate will ask you if you want to go to this-and-that destination, so press yes. You should be safely in Mido or some other system with your red plasma if you get this right. Enjoy! Discovered by Cd5ssmffan NOTE: When delivering the K'mirkk Toad Mutagen to Pescal Inartu, make sure to jump to Buntta first. If you don't, you won't encounter the Stealth Fighters, which won't trigger Keith's dialogue, preventing the game from continuing. Loads of Credits Early On/Gunant's Drill Difficulty: Pretty Difficult There is a way to dismount Gunant's Drill from your ship at the beginning of the game. However, the timing is extremely fine. After the mission where you and Gunant take down the Pirates, head back to the station, as normal. Then the dialogue will begin. After it ends, a loading screen will briefly appear. While this is going on, very rapidly press the bottom-right corner of the screen, so you exit the station before the next dialogue begins. You will be out of the station. Then go back to the station. Again, press rapidly, but this time at where 'Hangar' should be. If you time it right (I've done it once (now twice), but other times I'm just too slow), you will be in the hangar, and you can go ahead and dismount the drill and sell it, or keep it for later. Then go back and the dialogue will continue. However, you won't recieve the basic drill Gunant gives you instead, so be warned. You now have 170,000$+! Tip: save your game in another slot just before the pirate battle, so if you fail, you don't have to rewatch the cutscenes or do any mining all over again. Again, this is very difficult to accomplish, I've only done it once (now twice) while I was goofing about. You can also, if you miss the timing and the dialogue goes on with "Keith is stunned to learn...", exit the game fully, then resume. You will have the opportunity to go to the hangar, again, if you time it right. Enjoy! UPDATE: This glitch also works similarly with the S'Kannar and the K'Suuk ships in the Valkyrie missions. Just use the same technique before Alice or the Vossks speak to you, and you can dismount the Skuld turret and the Berger FlaKs from their respective ships. Either keep them or sell them, and earn 6x as much as Alice pays you (not altogether)! However, a very strange glitch occurs (see second image). Attempting to dismount/get info on the glitched items causes the game to crash. This can easily be fixed by exiting the hangar and going back. Jumpgate to Void Space Difficulty: It shouldn't cause any difficulties. ''' *1. Load up your Khador Drive set to go to Void Space. *2. Making sure you are near a station, dock before the drive fully loads up. *3. Exit the station. *4. You will automatically be set on autopilot to go to the nearest Jumpgate. *5. When you reach the Jumpgate, a dialog box will pop up saying "Destination: 0. Travel to this system?" Select yes. *6. Voíla. You just Jumpgated to Void Space, free of any Energy Cells. *BONUS: One can probably use this glitch to use a Jumpgate to jump anywhere, like one can with a Khador Drive, again, free of energy cells. '''Discovered by 8100DSTAR. "I tested this and found that the Energy Cell was actually used when I originally selected the jump to Void Space, starting the drive-charging. The "Destination 0 glitch" therefore does not allow a free jump to Void Space; it just allows the jump that was already "paid for", but interrupted by docking, to be completed without having to "pay twice".. "SvmErgoMonstro (talk) 05:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) This glitch can also be used with a jumpgate in place of a station., or going to a different planetary orbit. Infinite Money (Works in Current Version 1.2.0) INACTIVE Difficulty:Hard SAVE YOUR GAME BEFORE THIS DUPE GLITCH This is a less complicated version of the glitch. You only need 1 primary weapon, and Kaamo Club. I'll post the pictures later. Buy the weapon you want to dupe (scrolling is possible on iPads) then switch to another ship. Then, go to your hanger and see the results. This also works with secondaries. If you want a video to show you how, HERE. This glitch works by tricking the game into thinking that you have 1 weapon in storage. You MUST HAVE the Kaamo Club to do this glitch. In addition you MUST HAVE the minimum of 2 '''weapons of which you desire to dupe in order for it to work otherwise resulting in failure or loss. This '''DOES NOT mean you require the add on. If you got the club by bringing 50 Buskat and 30 million credits, you can still do the glitch. This glitch is documented in the following screen shots. If other people can try this glitch more information should be posted. There has been some trouble initializing the glitch in the past. It must be set up correctly before it works. This glitch is backed up whenever major edits are introduced. If this page is deleted for any reason most of the contents can be reposted. This glitch is also known to work with turrets, though, the idea should be the same. There have been known incidences where people have not done this glitch to the wire and have deleted many items that where very valuable. So as said above, save before you do this glitch, and when you delete a weapon, just load it again and restart. If anyone finds ways to do this with other items, such as secondary weapons, it would be appreciated to be known in an edit. Any additional information or warnings that anyone finds, please put it in the comments then write it down here. WARNING: DON'T SCROLL! ' NOTE: '''If your weapon disappears restart the app. Your game gets saved after everytime you enter a station, so you should have the weapons that disappear. '''VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: '''If it does not work, try switching steps 1 and 2 with 3 and 4. WARNING!! If you are selling duped weapons check your money, if you exceed 2.5 billion credits the game deletes all of your money, this can be fixed by closing the app and starting it again '''Steps' IMG_0965.PNG|Step 1, start out in load out page of a ship that has weapon slots IMG_0966.PNG|Step 2, add to one of the weapon slots the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0967.PNG|Step 3, go back to the "store" page IMG_0968.PNG|Step 4, "sell" the weapon that you want to duplicate IMG_0969.PNG|Step 5, select a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0970.PNG|Step 6, go to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0971.PNG|Step 7, go back to the "store" page IMG_0972.PNG|Step 8, "buy" the weapon back IMG_0973.PNG|Step 9, switch back to a ship with weapon slots IMG_0974.PNG|Step 10, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0975.PNG|Step 11, go back to the "store" page, you should see that a glitched weapon is on the left side IMG_0976.PNG|Step 12, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0977.PNG|Step 13, switch back to a ship with no weapon slots IMG_0979.PNG|Step 14, go to the "store" page, you should see another glitched weapon IMG_0980.PNG|Step 15, "buy" the glitched weapon IMG_0981.PNG|Step 16, select a ship with weapon slots IMG_0983.PNG|Step 17, such as shown here IMG_0984.PNG|Step 18, equip the weapon that you want to dupe IMG_0985.PNG|Step 19, go back to the "store" page and you should see another glitched weapon. Then repeat steps 12-19 to get infinite weapons that you can sell. A new trick that allows you to get multiple glitched weapons from the storage, instead of simply one. To do this, this requires that the weapon you want to duplicated must be in storage before you perform the glitch. For example, if you want to duplicate 10 Raccoons, you need to have 10 Raccoons in storage BEFORE you start the glitch. Perform the glitch as normal, but during Step 8, make sure you take ALL of the weapons you want to duplicate out of the storage. If you do this correctly, each time you duplicate the weapon, you will get the amount of weapons that was in the storage at the time before you started the glitch. Thus, if you had 10 Raccoons in storage before doing the glitch, and you did the glitch properly, you will obtain 10 new Raccoons every time you do the glitch. From experience, you can duplicate even thousands of weapons at a time. Note: To replicate a Primary it must be visible in shop view when you switch back WITHOUT SCROLLING. How to Replicate a Primary Weapon Using Only One of that Weapon Difficulty:Moderate In order for this glitch to work, you must have the exact same items as for the above glitch (Kaamo Club, ship to equip primary weapon, ship without primary weapons slots, primary weapon to replicate + another to stand in for). Begin by starting the same glitch as above using the primary weapons NOT being replicated, and when you get to the point where you place the weapons in your cargo bay, make sure to take the one you originally wanted to replicate. continue until you get back to the storage section. You will notice that the weapon you began replicating is no longer replicating, but the weapon you originally wanted to replicate has been replicated. Continue this process until you have enough to do the original glitch, or just keep switching ships to find more copies. Stop when you wish to. How to duplicate weapons without having to equip them to your ship every time Difficulty:Medium Follow the glitch till you have a lot of whatever weapon you want. Add some to your cargo on you ship with no weapons BUT MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE SOME!!! Go sell the ones you added to your cargo at a different station. Go back to Kaamo, the glitched weapons should still be there. Go to ship with weapons then go directly back don't equip the weapon switch between the two 'till you've got the amount you want, repeat. how to duplicate ANYTHING! (but ships) this glitch is just like duplicating primary weapons. this will be very useful for those who don't like to take the time to build multiple chromo plasma's. begin by storing the item you wish to duplicate, then follow the instructions to duplicate primary weapons, but instead of taking the weapons, take the item you wish to duplicate, then repeat the process, until you have the amount you desire. discovered by BLASTER-MOD: i originally, wanted to duplicate weapons, but decided to see what would happen if i took the 50t of void crystals i had instead of the weapons. when i followed the duplication procedure, i found that i had acquired double the viod crystals i had. so i found out that if it works with commodities, it should also work with the secondary weapons as well. FYI: you dont have to not scroll down during the duplication process, as long as you don't overscroll the item you wish to duplicate :) Secondary Weapon Glitch Difficulty:Moderate Requires Kaamo. This glitch allows you to buy any secondary weapon from a normal space station on demand. This way you can stock up on favorite secondaries and hard to build secondaries by spending money instead of game time searching for hard to get weapons, or hard to build weapons (think Shock Blast, Liberators and Fireworks, muh ha ha). The first step is to to build or buy a small inventory of the weapon you want to replicate and then return to Kaamo. Once you are docked in Kaamo: go to the hangar, load up your SHIP view and disconnect all secondary weapons. (When you reconnect your secondaries after the following steps these weapons will be the ones eligible for purchase at another space station.) Now switch back over to SHOP view. What happens with this glitch is that you can repurchase any number of secondaries up to the amount you leave at Kaamo. Say, for example, you have just made 10 Shock Blast and would like to make more the easy way. In shop view put the most you can back into the station and leave as few as your comfortable with on your ship. I always bring two in case I have to use one or accidentally fire off a secondary on my way to buy more (experience talking here). Now switch back to SHIP view and load up your secondaries. If your ship takes multiple secondaries, for every weapon you have done the last two steps on, the glitch will work. Also, if you have done the Primary weapon glitch, grab some primaries to sell so you can PAY for the weapons you are replicating. Do not save, just leave the station. Now use the jump gate to get to the closest LEVEL 7 station. I go to Bosemeh, though I am often at war with the Nivelians. Dock at the (level 7) station. Go to the Hanger, switch to ship view and DISENGAGE all your secondary weapons first. Then switch back to the shop and behold all the secondaries you left back at Kaamo are now available for purchase. By my example, you now have 8 shock blast available for purchase. When you return to Kaamo the 8 you left will still be there and you will have a total of 18 Shock Blast. Repeat these steps and in no time you will have all secondaries your heart desires! EDIT: GOF 2HD ANDROID (Primary / secondary duplicating ) {Save your game before doing this glitch} This glitch above makes the hard to find weapons or blueprint weapons available at any station . But to duplicate weapons and earn millions of $ in few seconds u need to reverse the station. That is ' treat Bosemeh as KAAMO and treat kaamo as BOSEMEH. BY THIS , instead of making weapons available at any station for u to 'buy'for credits u will make them available at kaama for u to buy it for FREE. I will explain it with an example ( liberator) (Assuming u have 10 liberators {u can use any weapons primary or secondary and have any number of them but minimum 2 }) Step 1. When in kaamo go to hanger and then ship and 'equip' 10 liberators so there are NONE at KAAMO (important). Step 2: Go to Bosemeh (or any other station ) . Now go to hanger and ship and remove it . Step 3: Go to store and sell 9 liberators (keep 1 with you ) . Now , go to ship and equip that 1 liberator . Step 4: Go back to KAAMO and go to hanger and then to ship . Now remove the liberator and go to store . VOILA!!! You have 9 liberator in KAAMO STATION and 1 in inventory . Repeat step 1 to 4 . Note #1: there should not be any liberators in KAAMO when u are leaving the kaamo station. Note #2: do not change stations that is if you are doing this glitch between KAAMO and CARME then don't change it to KAAMO and THYOME ( or any other station ). Do it in the same 2 stations I.e KAAMO and any one station of your choice . Note #3: Save your game before doing this glitch . Extremely Rare Items Pulseflect= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Pulseflect was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Sabers with patch 1.5.1. |-| Retropulse= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Retropulse was a glitched item which could be acquired prior to patch 1.5.1 in Galaxy on Fire 2, and was most likely a beta item which was left in the game by accident. It had no description, and couldn't be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge offered you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra was ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it tracked to the nearest ship, either ally or enemy. When it made contact with the ship it exploded, dealing heavy damage. All Pulseflects were converted to AMR Saber with patch 1.5.1. |-| Shureblock= Difficulty:Extremely Difficult The Shureblock is a dismissed item, most likely a refused beta weapon. It has no description, and cannot be bought in shops. In rare cases, someone in the Space Lounge may offer you this item. When used in flight, a pink bra is ejected out through the front of the ship, followed by the repeating sound of a tractor beam being used as it wanders aimlessly for a while. If it comes in contact with another ship, it explodes instantly, dealing heavy damage. Shureblock1.PNG|The Shureblock. Shureblock2.JPG|The Shureblock being used. Shureblock3.JPG|The Shureblock explosion. IMG 0033-1-.JPG|A ward using the Retropulse/Shureblock IMG 0032-3-.JPG|The Retropulse/Shureblock in close. Wingman Glitch Difficulty: Easy enough There is a glitch for wingmen where you can EMP them and take what is in their cargo hold, then dock and a station, come out again, and the same amount and type of cargo will be in their cargo bay again. Then, you can EMP them and take their cargo over and over again. You can easily get more than 100 Vossk Organs before the contract expires, then go to Eanya or Loma to sell them for more than 2,500,000 credits. You will get more profit by selling them at Loma, but only if you do not pay the bribe (which is more than 60,000 credits in this case) and manage to get past the fleet of Pirates guarding the station. This is one of the easiest way to make a huge profit, as you can buy almost anything after you sell the VOs, except the Mantis, Nemesis, S'Kanarr, VoidX, etc. Though not all wingmen have Anaans , this can still be worth your time if you don't have the Kaamo Club to perform the Kaamo Club glitch. Note: EMPing your wingmen WILL make your reputation for that wingman's faction go down. This is why you should EMP Factionless/cyborg/Bobolian/Octopod wingmen. EDIT:GOF2 HD ANDROID v2.0.2 (Working unlimited money glitch) Recruit wingmen and see if they are flying an Annan. If not then kill them and try again on different system. If they are flying an Annan, dock at at any station. I recommend using 2-4 EMP Blasters Mk. II and a good tractor beam (You can use AB 3 tractor beam because its automatic and costs 1.2 million or any other beams but automatic beams make it quite fast). Now, leave the station. As soon as you leave the station, use EMP BLASTERS on the Annans. Now you can disable that ship and use your tractor beam to steal the cargo. You will get 3 booze and 3 Hammerhead Turrets. Since it is $75000 per turret, you can make $225000 per run. *IMPORTANT – READ CAREFULLY After stealing the cargo, dock at the station. It will take you 0.5 seconds to load the station. As soon as you go to dock, rapidly press the bottom-right hand corner of your screen. As soon as the game loads, you will hit the green 'exit' button, and the game will prompt you to exit the station. Do so. After exiting, EMP your wingman, loot him, and dock again. You can do several times. Having more than 1 wingman with an Annan will make this process even faster. The process basically makes you exit the station before your wingmen have the chance to resign (before the dialogue box pops up with your wingman speaking). Repeating this process can give you over 100 turrets, which nets about $7.25million." Red Plasma Glitch Difficulty:Unknown No information is known on what made this glitch happen, or how, though it seems that when some number of plasma is brought into to Kaamo Club the number of tons of Red Plasma is almost infinite. This (seemingly) only works if the amount bought to Kammo is over 100t. Though if this happens to anyone else it should be useful for building Chromo Plasma! IMG_1013.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched IMG_1012.PNG|-BOTTOM- Number of red plasma glitched AMR Liberator Difficulty: Unknown Very little information is known about this glitch. It is known that it is patched. It seems that someone could buy these from a station in the early versions of the game. It also seems that these are beta weapon for the Liberators that was left in the game by accident. IMG_0443.PNG|Glitch on GoF Lite showing an "AMR Liberator" IMG_0444.PNG|Glitch showing a man selling AMR Liberators Kaamo Ship Collector Medal Glitch Difficulty:Medium To those who don't understand the wording, let me tell you what I did: - My credits was around 600k (under 1mil) - I'm using Gator Custom (GC) as my flagship - Go to somewhere that sell cheap ships. I usually go with Badger, Hiro, etc. Mido is a good place. - Choose and buy 1 cheap ship. Let's say I'm buying a Badger. The game would ask me whether I want to sell or keep my ship (GC), choose keep. So the GC is now delivered to Kaamo, and I'm driving a Badger. - Go to Kaamo's hangar, and choose my original ship (GC). Voilà, a glitch maybe? Now the Badger is stored, so I have 2 Badgers (I have one already) - Repeat from step 3 above. I got the medal with still around 100k-200k credits. I now have about 3-4 Badger, 2-3 Hiro, and some other duplicate cheap ships in my Kaamo hangar. Now that I got the medal, I can start selling the ships in the hangar for money... Inside a Terran Battleship (The ones that you can destroy) When I was in my Rhino trading (equipped with no scanners) sometimes there is a Battleship in the way between me and the station. I quickly turn it to auto pilot to the station and activate my booster (the Polytron Boost) and I press the fast forward button. I am suppose to hit the Battleship and stop but instead I go through it and see the blueprint of it. Like when you use the Liberator and go through a building. This is especially cool when you have a healing ray and are inside when there is pirates attacking because the bullets hit the Battleship instead you. you constantly heal the Battleship with your healing rays. (not sure if you can shoot the pirates because i only achieved this with the Rhino.) Note: Most times you have to fly so that the battleship is between you and the Station and then try the glitch. You can't do it with a fighter. Jumpgate Glitch Difficulty:Very Easy There is a glitch when using a jumpgate. As shown below, the jumpgate is warping the ship (in this case it's a Dark Angel) to another system (Nesla). While the animation is not yet complete, or in other words, you haven't reached the destination, quickly pause the game and go to action freeze. You should get a picture quite similar to the one shown below. Swipe a few times, then unpause the game. After that happens, you be able to see your ship. You would also see that you are getting farther from the station and its planet. Jumpgate Warp.jpg|Warping through a jumpgate in frozen time. Khador Drive Glitches Difficulty:Hard *If a player uses Khador Drive flying his ir her ship upside-down, a graphical glitch occurs due to which the Drive animation is shown incorrectly. *When you are in the middle of using your Khador Drive and go to action freeze, if you swipe a few times then go out of it. The screen will flicker a bit and the camera angle will go weird. But that's not the best part. If you go back to action freeze really quickly, it will show the background. Wait a couple of seconds and the planets will 'shudder' into place. After another couple of seconds, the station, asteroids and ships (if there is any) will appear. Then your ship and Khador Drive animation will appear (but, of course, in frozen time). If you do it just right, then go can freely move the camera around the back of the 'vortex'. And sometimes, the camera will come round the back of the ship, and you will know what it feels like to be right in front of the vortex. IMG 1353.JPG IMG 1352.JPG IMG 1341.JPG IMG 1333.JPG IMG 1328.JPG IMG 1317.JPG IMG 1316.JPG IMG 1315.JPG IMG 1314.JPG IMG 1313.JPG IMG 1312.JPG IMG 1311.JPG IMG 1310.JPG IMG 1309.JPG IMG 1126.JPG Destroyed Betty Difficulty: Very Easy After seeing the 'destroyed Phantom' cutscene, you will be at Var Hastra's hangar. Before the dialogue box pops up, exit the station. The cutscene will play again, but instead of a destroyed Phantom, you'll see a destroyed Betty. Destroyed Betty.jpeg Station Teleport Glitch Difficulty: Extremely Easy When leaving Sobotnik station, if you fly to the large disc above you, to the left, when you hit the disc you will be teleported to the centre of the station, facing the disc you just hit at a jaunty angle. This can also happen with many Vossk stations if you fly into the lights at the top or bottom of the station. Erkkt Uggut's Freighter Difficulty: Easy If you destroy Erkkt Uggut’s freighter before he enters the wormhole into Void Space, it turns into a Terran freighter. Faction Logo Glitch There is a Glitch where you will attack a Midorian (Faction) in their space. When they call out for help or for you to stop, their portrait will be displayed as a Terran, but will still have the Midorian name on top of it. This will happen purely out of luck, and will be random, although it has only been noticed with the Supernova add on.'' Valkyrie S'Kannar Dismount GlitchCategory:Miscellaneous This glitch allows you to unequip the Skuld Turret (Revealed by this Glitch) from the Skannar. 1.Complete the Valkyrie mission in which you test an automatic turret. 2.dock at Valkyrie 3.close the game. 4. Reload the game. 5. Before Alice can open her mouth (That women could speak for the entire republic), enter the hangar. 6. Press the ship tab. 7.dismount everything 8. talk to alice , return to the hangar, equip your new stuff. 9. If your ships picture is replaced by SCRIPT exit the ship tab, reload the ship tab. It should work. Tested on normal difficulty, on android, specifically a nexus 7 With the right timing you can also sell the K'suuk, or even fly the S'Kannar away from valkyrie. Fireworks Quick Money Making Requirements: Chromo Plazma Blueprint, Fireworks Blueprint, ~2M Credits,ANDROID V1.1.5+ GOF2 HD(auto complete) In GOF2 HD the prices differ and the Fireworks missiles sell ~1.5M credits. Steps 1: Get a multiple of 10t explosives 2: Autocomplete a Chromo Plazma 3: Make the fireworks 4: Sell to get a 13M net profit 5: Repeat This only works in GOF2 HD ANDROID as fireworks sell at a much higher price. Challenges/ Wager Possible "Glitch". If a challenge / wager starts in the Loma System and the pirates have been paid off prior to entry into the station, the challenger and priates will not fire until Keith angers the pirates. It is possible to go through all the way points and see all the pirates appear but they will be neutral (yellow) in stance until Keith attacks one of the pirates. The challenger will not attack until Keith attacks. Sentry Gun Glitch Difficulty: Unknown No infomation is known on how the T'Suum changes it's projectiles, but there is a chance the T'Suum Turrets will fire a different projectile than the Sh'gaal. The fight with Trot Lykkt causes this glitch, as the game accidentally implemented a variable causing not just Trot Lykkt but all NPC entities to fire the Disruptor Laser. This includes all forms of turrets deployed by the player. This is confirmed to occur within both versions of Galaxy on Fire 2. Pictures will be uploaded soon. Trunt Harval Glitch Difficulty: Easy After the Supernova was imploded, there will be a screen showing: Loading... after that passes and before Keith T. Maxwell says anything, pause the game and SKIP the cutscene. The music played during the last fight between Trunt Harval will be Stealth Blades instead, and Harval will fire a Dark Matter Laser(both in SD and HD) instead of firing the Disruptor Laser(HD)/Berger Retribution(SD). 2 evidence pictures will be displayed within a month. Terran Battleship Glitch Difficulty: Extremely Easy A glitch occurs when you fly into the top of a terran battleship, at the barrel of the cannon that does not shoot anything you will go through it and see a metallic black box in the center. This can be helpful in trying to get the Destroyer Destroyer medal because the turrets on the battleship cannot shoot you. Category:Other Category:GOF2